smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Smurfs (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
About a week later, every Smurf in the village gathered to the far side of the village to see what Papa Smurf was going to do. He had invited the Smurfelli clan for his occasion. "My fellow Smurfs," Papa began, "Our family is a big family. But now, it is going to expand! For I, Papa Smurf, have invited an old friend and his family to stay with us for the rest of their days! And now, Olivier, I present to you your new home!" Olivier looked where Papa motioned and was astonished. It was a two story dome house the size of a dwarf. It had beautiful glass windows and enough rooms for his children. Olivier thanked Papa Smurf while the Smurfs reacted in awe at his new home. The rest of the village introduced themselves to the Smurfelli clan, while Juliet and Clumsy reunited. "Now, we can visit each other everyday," Clumsy smiled at her. "I'm glad I get to be near you, too," Juliet returned the smile and took both of his hands, "Besides, I don't think we got to finish that kiss we were doing." "Yea, we better do that," Clumsy teased and started to lean into Juliet. She did the same and were inches apart until Charming interrupted them this time. "You guys have got to see this house!" He interjected, "It is fit for a prince!" He kept talking until he spotted a beautiful princess afar. She turned out to be Mona flipping her hair and looking for Benny. Charming fixed his pompadour and walked over to her, "Hey, m'lady! I heard you were looking for a prince!" "Sorry, but I already have a prince," Mona rejected and walked away. Back with Clumsy and Juliet, they both chuckled at Charming and stared into each others eyes. "Maybe next time," Clumsy told her. "Yea," Juliet sighed and slid her hands out of Clumsy's to meet with her family. When Clumsy turned around, his friends gave him "The Look". "What?" Clumsy shrugged. "You like ''her, don't you?" Hefty arched an eyebrow. Clumsy widened his eyes and blushed, "Well, I, uh...maybe?" "How romantic!" Smurfette clasped her hands together, "I'm very happy for you, Clumsy! And...I'm also sorry." "What? Why?" Clumsy cocked his head. "Because I was the one who pushed you away," Smurfette explained, "I thought you would be back, but then those guys caught you and...I was getting worried. But, I'm glad you're safe." Clumsy smiled at her, "Thanks. And besides, you guys gave them a new home! They love it!" "And, I must admit," Brainy added, "I have new recruits to boss around and tell them what's wrong." Everyone rolled their eyes at Brainy. "By the way," Eska piped up, "What was up with their cheeks?" "Yea," Spiro added, "Are they natural or just...stickers?" "Olivier told me the past week about his family's origins," Papa jumped in and explained, "You see, their clan is a rare type of Smurfs that I've never known about until I met him. Over the past 95 years, they all wen extinct, and he and his family is all he had left. They say that their powers, when reached to their full potential, can wipe out even the toughest of enemies when combined. Perhaps, they can help us when the time is right to fight Gargamel's partner." "That's good," Eska commented, "Because if this guy is as powerful as he says, we may need all the help we can get." Meanwhile, Balthazar used his telescope to spot the Smurfelli clan and Eska talking to Papa, "Hmm. They must have gotten reinforcements." "What do you mean, Balthy?" Gargamel piped up, carrying several bowls. "Don't call me ''Balthy!" Balthazar seethed, "And it seems your little Smurf friends are more smarter than I thought. Well, two can play this game! Gargamel, pack a bag! We're going to the Fields of Clay to craft Smurfs more powerful that your red Smurfs." "What do you mean?" Gargamel asked. "We are making," Balthazar, "...Super Smurfs." The End Previous Category:The Lost Smurfs chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story